From the Depths of My Heart
by JessicaRae95
Summary: Willy Wonka takes a chance when he rescues a young girl off the streets. But he may have gotten more than he bargained for. Combo of Johnny Depp and Gene Wilder. Repost, see profile
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An Act of Violence

It wasn't as if she had any other place to go. The cold night seemed to have swallowed her like a cat swallowing a mouse and leaving no trace. Willy Wonka walked quickly through the park toward his towering chocolate factory, the only logical direction that she could have headed. He had first seen the girl with the straight blonde hair wearing the grey dress in the newspaper that told of her parent's death, and the fact that she was an orphan. He had caught glimpses of Ellie Washington in the days that passed, but had never been close enough to talk to her. She was a pale faced runaway, living off the streets, avoiding anyone that wanted to send her to 'an orphanage'. The last place that he had expected to see her was in the back of that red truck that had sped away from the park. And before his eyes, she had been thrown from it by two evilly laughing teen boys. She had quickly scrambled to her feet and darted away. Filled with disgust at the boy's actions, he had followed her in the hopes of finding out if she was okay. But she had disappeared now. Willy paused and pounded the end of his cane into the cobblestones as he thought to himself. The evening was way too cold for anyone to be out in. He pulled his trench coat closer and frowned. The ground that he was pounding had something wet and dark on it. He knelt down and frowned again. It struck him as strange that he was so interested in this reclusive girl. He was somewhat of a recluse as well and didn't interact with people that much. Except the Buckett family. But this blood on the street stones sent both a chill of pity for the girl and a sharp pang of fear through his kind heart- fear that she would be seriously injured. If there was one thing he hated, it was suffering. He was especially kind to the oompa-loompa's that cared for his factory. And it positively made his blood boil that she had been thrown from the truck. He set off walking, shivering in horror that he was using a blood trail to track this girl. A few feet away, he could see a dark shape in the snow. Upon closer inspection, he saw it was her and that there was a lot more blood here. He knelt beside her as she opened her eyes and in a split second he saw that she was killing scared. "Go away!" she gasped, slinging one arm at Willy as if to knock him away. "Git away from me, you rats!"

Willy Wonka frowned sadly as he watched her from a safe distance. With a soft groan her arm dropped to her side and she tried to sit up, but couldn't. Soft sobs escaped her lips, and Willy Wonka inched closer, speaking softly.

"Miss, take it easy. I'm a friend. I want to help you."

A soft moan escaped her lips and she growled softly, "That's what you said. That's what everyone says. But I don't want it. I don't want it!" She fell back, exhausted from her tirade, seeming to not know that Willy Wonka was still standing there.

Willy frowned a moment, then spoke, still keeping his voice soft and gentle. "I am not one of those people. I saw what happened to you and I want to help you."

When the girl didn't speak or move, he crept a little closer, poised to jump back quickly in case she decided to move again. But she didn't. He was now close enough to get a good look at her. Her face was a strange gray color, and blood was trickling rapidly from her arm. A further careful inspection revealed it was broken, and bone could be seen in the break. She must have fainted. Inhaling then exhaling slowly to calm his racing thoughts, Willy Wonka thought quickly to himself. He knew what dangers lay in a compound fracture from his days of reading medical books and he also knew that this girl needed trauma help. Something in his heart wanted to be the one to be there. "You are getting selfish in your old age, Wonka," he told himself, a smirk spreading part way across his pale face. He tugged his white handkerchief out of the pocket of his burgundy tail coat and carefully applied a tourniquet to the affected limb. It was no trouble to tuck his gold topped cane under one arm and gather the stricken girl into his arms. It wasn't going to be easy to get her to let him help, but as he carefully made his way toward the great factory gates, he knew that he was going to do his best. Why did he feel such a connection to this girl? Why was he taking it upon himself to care for her needs? Especially since he disliked strangers and avoided meeting people on his sporadic walks beyond the factory? Why was he sticking his nose into a situation that he really had nothing to do with? Why did he suddenly feel like ha had bitten of a huge mouthful of Caramel delight and couldn't get it to go down? All he could be sure of was that life was just about to get really interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Terror in the Wonkavator

His steps were careful as Willy slowly made his way across the vast yard that surrounded the factory. The scent of chocolate floated gently on the frosty air. He smiled a little as he retrieved his side door key from a deep pocket and pushed it into the lock. The warmth beyond flowed out over them, and he looked down to see if his burden had awakened. She hadn't, but the sight of the blood dripping all over the hallway reminded him of the urgency of the situation. He scurried down the hall to the Wonkavator and closed the door behind him. With the push of a button, he sagged to the floor. "I'm going to have to get a small crew of Oompa-Loompas to clean this floor", he sighed as he tightened the tourniquet. This motion, however gentle, produced affects that he wasn't going to forget very easily. One minute Ellie lay in his arms as though dead, and the next moment, she went ballistic. An unearthly shriek escaped her lips, and she lunged away from him, striking her head on the Wonkavator door. Stunned, at first Willy Wonka couldn't move. This was really bad. This girl really thought she was still a prisoner and was trying to defend herself from enemies that were no longer there. But Willy gulped as he realized that HE _was_ there, stuck inside the rapidly traveling machine with a trauma crazed girl that might realize that he was beside her. The only thing he could think to do was stop her somehow. But how? He stood gazing at her thoughtfully, willing the Wonkavator to reach its destination. There was only one way to stop her before she hurt herself even more. As the Wonkavator whined to a sudden halt, it threw the girl against the opposite wall, and she gasped and grabbed her arm. In this moment of distraction, Willy motioned to an oomph loompa that stood outside to door. He stepped closer and gazed sharply at the girl. Willy leaned toward him and spoke barely above a whisper.

"Get me the brown bottle in the medical cabinet."

Solemnly, the little man ran off. The chocolatier leaned weakly against the wall and closed his eyes. This was going to be tougher than he thought. Maybe after a good rest the girl might be in a more co-operative mind. If she wasn't-well, he wouldn't think about that. It seemed as he gazed down at her as she reminded him of someone. Who she reminded him of he couldn't quite remember. But somehow the memory wasn't very happy, and it left him confused. He hadn't even met this girl before, so how could there be a memory, however unpleasant, in connection with her? Willy rubbed the side of his face with one hand and sighed. Why was he always getting himself in pickles?

At this moment, that had felt like an hour, but was really two minutes, the oompa loompa came rushing back, an amber glass bottle in his small hand. Willy allowed a quick smile to flash at the little man in thanks and turned to the girl. She was gazing at the oompa loompa, an incredulous expression on her face. Her mouth was open and her eyes were wide. Willy could tell that she had just been shocked out of the daze she had been in, and he hoped he wouldn't have to use the medicine in the bottle. It was chlorophorm, the only medicine in the factory that he hadn't invented. Its use was rare, as he only took it out when an oompa loompa had an accident with a machine or something. Now as he gazed down at the girl, he attempted to try talking again. But before he could speak, she spoke first.

"Where am I? And what have you done to me?"

Willy knelt to be on her level, and froze when she pulled her knees up to her chin in fear, and pressed herself into the wall of the Wonkavator.

"Do not be afraid," he spoke reassuringly, keeping his voice soft. "No one is going to hurt you here."

A look of disbelief crossed her face, and she whispered, "Then why did you throw me back out of the truck? You said you wanted to protect me from Father. Why did you turn on me like that?"

Willy Wonka frowned. She still believed that he was one of the hoodlums in the truck. A chill ran down his spine. Protect her from Father? What did that mean? Weren't her parents supposed to be dead?

He wanted to know more, but the color of her face reminded him that she was seriously hurt. He took a step closer toward her, and she tried to press herself further into the wall. He fished in his pocket for a clean handkerchief. This wasn't going to be easy. At just that moment, however, Ellie saved him the trouble. She fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A Face From the Past

Willy seized his chance and thrust the bottle back into the staring oompa loompa's hands. "Quick," he exclaimed. "Make haste and prepare the medical complex. We must work quickly to get her there before she wakes up again!"

The oompa loompa didn't move for a moment. At Willy's impatient "NOW" he crossed his arms over his chest, bowed quickly, and darted away, throwing curious glances over his shoulder. Willy frowned and shook his head. Sometimes he regretted not knowing oompa loompa language. Sometimes he just could not understand the actions of these strange little helpers. Shaking his head again, the chocolatier gathered the still form into his arms and stepped from the elevator. A long brightly colored hall met him and he ran through it, not stopping to look into any of the rooms that lined it, even though beyond those doors, some of Willy Wonka's grandest inventions were churning, bubbling, and hissing themselves into various forms of candy. His hands and mind would be busy for the next hour, trying to right a wrong that he didn't commit. And those Oompa Loompas! The minute that he carried Emily Washington into the medical complex, anyone would have thought that he had just introduced royalty. Though they couldn't converse with Wonka in English, he could tell that they were trying to get across to him that Emily's presence made them very pleased. Why then did Willy feel so strange? As he looked at her, the overwhelming feeling that he had seen her somewhere before ran through his mind again, and he didn't like it. Not one bit. Willy Wonka shook his head again. This was going to be a very interesting evening.

Emily slowly opened her eyes. The room she found herself in was dark. She shivered. It was warm in the room beyond the darkness that seemed to veil her eyes. A soft fresh scent danced on the air, tantalizing her with it's fragrance. "Roses?" Emily whispered. "Or is it honeysuckle?"

A voice right at her elbow said, "Very close, my child. You are most intelligent. It's honey."

The girl gasped and froze. "Who are you?" From Willy's point of view, she seemed to pull herself into herself like a turtle in fear.

A gentle hand brushed a few strands of hair from her forehead. The touch was cool on her skin damp with perspiration. A second later, a soft cloth was gently brushing the dampness away and the voice spoke soothingly.

"Do not be afraid, dear child. I will not harm you. I only wish to get you well again."

"W-what's wrong with me?" She stammered, trying to see into the darkness.

Wily Wonka looked down at her, a small smile playing about the corners of his lips. "You, my dear, have a severely broken arm, several broken ribs, two twisted ankles, and a fever. I wouldn't recommend that you move right now. Just relax and focus on getting well. I will prove to you that you have no reason to fear, if you promise that you will remain where you are."

Emily shuddered as a familiar memory nudged its way into her mind...

A windowless room, ruthless captor willing to bargain until she refused his plan, pain inflicted as a means of forcing her into submission...

The gentle hand was resting on her shoulder again. "You are afraid?" The soothing voice was laced with curiosity, and kindness. If Emily could have seen Willy Wonka, she would have known that it was great concern that was written all over his face. He had noted the fear that had crossed her pale features. Instead of continuing what he was going to say, he reached over toward her face. There was a lingering scent of chocolate and sugar about him, and it was that scent that triggered something in her brain. In one motion, Emily was off the bed, pressed back into the wall, and sobbing as if her heart would break.

"I won't do it!" she screamed at him. "I won't do it in a million years! And no matter what you do to me, I will never assist you in ruining Willy-Wonka's-" She didn't finish the sentence for at that moment, Emily Washington saw for the first time all the Oompa Loompas that stood watching her, and in their midst, a very confused Willy Wonka.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Beginning of a Problem

For a moment there were no other sounds in the room other than Emily's raspy sobs, and a soft whimper as she clasped her thin hands over her face. After listening to the painful sounds for a moment, Willy Wonka tucked his gold-topped cane under his elbow and slowly walked over to where the girl now cowered. He stood above her for a moment looking down, unsure of how she would react, then bent over and gathered Emily into his arms. Ignoring the feeble wails of protest, he carefully returned her to the bed. After she was on it, he leaned over her, placing both hands on her shoulders. By now, she was gasping from the sharp stabbing in her ankles and ribs caused by her violent leap off of the bed, and the subsequent trial of returning her to its safety. Willy removed one hand from its hold in order to take off his top hat, to seem less threatening, and gazed down into the violet eyes now swimming in tears of pain.

"See now why I asked you not to move?" He asked in a gentle voice. Emily nodded, the tears spilling over and making wet tracks down her cheeks. Willy smiled sympathetically and looked up as an oompa loompa appeared by the bed holding out a white handkerchief. With a nod, Willy Wonka took it and, leaning forward, he tenderly wiped the moisture away, and brushed back her hair. The forehead was still damp and hot. Willy Wonka looked down at the girl and smiled again. "Please, dear child, do not move again. I assure you I will not hurt you and none of us are about to let anyone else hurt you either."

At these assuring words, Emily nodded, taking a deep breath from the sharp stabbing pains from her shattered limbs. But the fear in her eyes didn't change.

"You are not convinced." The words came out as a statement, not as a question.

Emily nodded slightly, but her eyes were still scared. Those violet eyes. They fascinated Willy Wonka, partially because they were so rare, and partially because they had a particular way of glistening that was giving Willy Wonka an idea for a new rock candy. But he had no time for that now.

"Why are you still afraid, Emily?"

At the sound of her name, an expression of utter terror flitted across Emily's face. She tried to rise again, but Willy's firm gloved hands held her back.

"Now, now, let's not repeat that scene, shall we? Whatever is the matter, starshine?"

At those words, Emily began to cry. But the pain of her shattered ribs made her breath catch in her throat and she gasped out, "Crying hurts."

Willy brought his hands slowly up the sides of her neck until they rested on each side of her head. He brushed the tears away with his thumbs and said softly, "Then don't do it."

For a moment, Emily gazed up at him, into his blue eyes that sparkled at her. Tender eyes, as her mother would have said. The hands holding her were gentle, too. It was far more than she had been used to. The only hands she had known since her parent's death had been harsh and cruel. Maybe the strange reclusive chocolatier would understand her fears. As she gazed up at him, and he gazed down at her, it seemed to Emily that maybe she had found a friend. But the man from Dartsmouth had proposed to be a friend, too, promising to save her from her true father that was out there somewhere, and then had locked her up in his damp and cold basement, and had treated her shamefully when she had refused to go along with his plans. Plans to -

"What are you thinking about, starshine?" Willy asked suddenly, drawing her from her reverie. His head was on one side and his eyes bored into hers as he had notice the faraway look come over her. A faraway look combined with a slight tremor that ran through the thin frame.

"Can you read my mind?" Emily asked, misinterpreting the question and the intense gaze.

"No," The wiry chocolatier said softly. "But I was just wondering why you just shivered, as if you were remembering something you would like to forget?"

Another tear escaped her eyes, and it was quickly wiped away by Willy, but his eyes never left her face, as he searched for an answer to his question.

"I'm cold," she replied, hoping that answer would satisfy the intense stare in Willy Wonka's eyes.

He responded by snapping his fingers three times and at once a blanket was brought by a handy oompa loompa. Nodding his thanks, Willy stood and carefully shook out the blanket and gently laid it across her lower body, but did not tuck it in. He knew that fevers sometimes make one feel as if they were freezing, but in reality they are burning up. He was grateful for the medical books that he had read through the years. He didn't believe that Emily had shivered only from cold. There was something else.

"A little bit ago, you were mentioning someone had promised to protect you, Emily?" Willy lightly prodded, remembering the scene in the Wonkavator.

"He said he was a friend,too" she said softly. Somehow, as she looked back up at Willy Wonka, Emily could feel that she was slipping away. The room was getting smaller, and the air warmer. Willy Wonka before her began to fade. She felt him lean down closer, kind hands feeling her forehead, so close that she could feel his warm breath on her face. He smelled of chocolate, cherry, and something else that was sweet, though undescribable. But a question from him pierced through her thoughts and the gathering fog.

"Who, Emily? Who?"

And she could only force one more word out of her lips before it all faded away.

"Slugworth."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 An Identity Discovered

Willy Wonka stared down at the closed eyes, a peculiar chill running through him. Slugworth? No, not again. He crawled backwards off the edge of the bed and backed away. Slugworth had almost ruined him, and-by the bits and pieces that he was able to piece together from this strange girl's story-Slugworth wanted to ruin him for good. But why did he want to use this girl as a shield from Wonka's anger? Was all this true? What if this girl was really working with Slugworth and had just faked all of this as a means of winning over the chocolatier's trust and snatch his secret recipes when he wasn't looking? What if she was making it all up for some other sinister reason? Willy shook his head. In his heart, he knew that Emily's crazed response to him was not a fake. He remembered many a nightmare that his oompa loompas had awakened him from. Willy Wonka knew what sheer terror was like. He rubbed his gloves together and frowned. Something wasn't adding up, and it bothered him. If only there was some way to get this girl to talk, he would know the whole story. As a sudden thought came to him, he turned, fingers poised to snap at an oompa loompa and call him to his bidding. He would try to win her. Willy Wonka would play the nice guy until he figured out what was really going on. He sat back down on the edge of the bed and snapped his fingers at an oompa loompa and it came forward and bowed. "Please fetch another pillow and blanket for Miss Emily," he said, idly twirling his cane. A thought struck him, and he added, "OH, and bring me a bottle of Wonkavite. Why didn't I think about it before?"

The little man crossed his arms over his chest then ran to do Wonka's bidding. The chocolatier smiled down at the sleeping girl, his pale face brightening. This was a very interesting situation. As he gazed down at her, however, his smile faded, and he stared. This girl had a striking resemblance to Slugworth. The chin, the nose...Willy Wonka leaped up and ran toward the door. He nearly collided with the oompa loompa returning with his requested bedding. "Don't let her out of your sight!" Willy shouted, slamming the door behind him. He didn't stop running until he slammed into the Wonkavator. Quickly picking himself up, he stumbled inside and jabbed his latex finger at a button that read 'office'. As he paced around the moving machine Willy Wonka suddenly felt like he was going to collapse. The very thought that his enemy might be going to disrupt his life again...the elevator jerked to a halt, and he leaped from the machine, yanked open the office door, and closed it behind himself, and leaned against it. What was he to do? The girl was obviously traumatized by something. As he stood gazing down at the floor, he thought hard. The way that Emily had acted made him almost sure that maybe she wasn't out to get him after all. Maybe her story was all true. Her reaction certainly was all true. He shivered as he recalled her words- "I will not assist you in destroying Willy Wonka-" the chocolatier frowned. What were those other words..."No matter what you do to me." Taking a deep breath, Willy stepped away from the door, pulled open a file cabinet drawer, and began to sift through it. In just a few moments, he found the paper he was searching for. Slugworth's picture. It was almost an identical picture of the girl that lay resting in the medical complex. Slugworth's daughter? Willy threw on his topcoat and grabbed his cane. He was going to investigate. A quick Wonkavator ride brought him back to the side of the stricken girl. She had not moved since he had left and Nelly, the head oompah loompa, was seated beside her. Her face was very serious. Upon seeing that Willy Wonka had returned, she stood and spoke.

"Sir, the child."

Willy Wonka frowned and replied, "What seems to be the matter with her? Has she become worse?" Filled with panic at his own words the chocolatier came to the side of the bed in haste to place a gloved hand on the girl's forehead. The warmth beneath his fingers had not changed in his absence. She was still sleeping feverishly. He turned to Nelly, who wore a gray face.

"Nelly, please elaborate." Willy spoke softly, letting his hands slowly slide down the sides of Emily's face until they were resting lightly on her shoulders.

Nelly lowered her eyes and then spoke.

"I have searched for her identity and have found it."

Willy Wonka frowned for a moment then gulped. "What did you find out?"

The kindhearted Oompa Loompa bowed her head for a moment, then raised it slowly until she was gazing up at the chocolatier.

"She is Slugworth's granddaughter."

Unconsciously, Willy Wonka's hands tightened on the girls shoulders, at the sound of Nelly's voice. There was a feeling about the way that she said it that forebode of something sinister.

"What else did you find, Nelly," Willy asked, when she did not move her gaze from his face.

"This."

Willy Wonka looked down at the crumpled letter that Nelly took from the nightstand by the bed. Carefully, he reached for it with one gloved hand. The envelope was already open where the Oompa Loompa had read it. Slowly Willy reached inside and withdrew the paper within. Unfolding it with the solemnity of an undertaker, he began to read. At the first few words, he felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck, and an inexplicable chill begin to race down his spine.

"Dear Mr. Wonka,

He's going to kill me...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Terrible Letter

Willy Wonka scanned the letter quickly, his vision suddenly hazy as he imagined the girl sleeping beside him carefully penning every heart wrenching word.

"Dear Mr. Wonka,

He is going to kill me. My grandfather. You know him as Mr. Slugworth. He has me here in this little room, with no hope of ever getting free. It is dark here, and there are rats beyond the walls. I can hear them at night when it gets cold and they get restless. He wants me to spy on you, but I won't do it. I love Wonka Chocolates and would never do anything to hurt you. But he has tried in every human and unhuman way possible to get me to agree, even as far as to get my stepfather involved. He is Mr. Farnsworth. Another cheat. So you see I am stuck between two losers in a prison of a place. Please if you ever find this know that there are people out there that care. And if any suspicion is cast upon me, know that it is false and I would rather die than betray you.

Slugworth has vowed to force me into agreeing with him tonight. I fear for my life so I am writing this to let you know that I love you Mr Wonka. Please watch out for Mr. Farnsworth and Slugworth. They are losers.

Love,

Emily"

Willy slowly folded up the letter, and stuffed it back into the envelope, keeping his misty blue eyes turned from the closely watching oompa loompa. He didn't know what to do. This girl hadn't really been treated gently, so it was understandable that she was afraid of him, since she really hadn't realized who he was. Sighing deeply, Willy took the bottle of Wonkavite from the nightstand and unscrewed the top. His main concern was to get Emily well again, and then shield her from the evil out there beyond the massive gates. Slugworth would not think to look for her at the factory. She would probably be safe here, if she wanted to stay. Willy looked down at the sleeping girl and felt a flutter in his chest. There was something very attracting about her, and every time he glanced at her he felt an overwhelming protective desire to hold her close and never let her go. Carefully Willy Wonka dipped his gloved finger into the bottle, and withdrew it coated in a violet shimmery gel. Handing the bottle to Nellie, who still gazed strangely at him, the chocolatier leaned over and very gently slipped his finger between Emily's teeth.

"What are you going to do?" Nelly asked, breaking the silence.

Willy looked over at her. "I am giving her Wonkavite to speed up the healing process. If I give it to her as the tablet or the elixir then she will choke on it. I just invented the gel last night. Stayed up nearly till morning working on it. Lucky thing too. Can you imagine-"

Nellie interrupted his nervous chatter with, "No, what are you going to do about Emily?"

Willy gently withdrew his finger and gently turned Emily's head to the side so she wouldn't strangle as the gel in her mouth melted slowly on her tongue. He then turned a determined face toward the waiting oompa loompa and said, "I am going to let her stay here if she wants to. You may go now, Nellie. I shall tend to Emily."

The oompa loompa bowed and headed for the door. At the threshold she turned and looked back. Willy sat where she had left him, holding the horrifying letter in one hand, and gently running his other hand up and down the side of Emily's pale neck.

Nellie rolled her eyes and exited the room. She did not understand Willy Wonka sometimes. Keeping the girl here would not solve their problems. Slugworth would know that the only logical place that the Wonka-loyal girl would go would be the chocolate factory. She frowned. Their only hope would be that maybe Slugworth would be afraid that Emily would have told Willy and he would be afraid to come close to the factory. The only problem would be that legally Emily would have to go back to Farnsworth and it would take more than a letter to prove him unfit.

Willy gazed down at the closed eyes and gently brushed back her hair. It hurt him that this beautiful girl would go through pain for him. He wasn't sure why she cared so much about him. He certainly had never met her before. He sat there for a while, thinking hard. There had to be a way to make everything work out.

Emily sat by the road, a long dirt road, covered in mud puddles. The air was misty and dark. A crow flew by cawing his disgust at the world. She looked around and shuddered. The shadows were leering at her and the chilly breeze tugged at her jacket. A sharp pain ran through her ankles and she began to cry. The crow flashed past again, brushing her cheeks as he passed with his wings. She jumped back and threw an arm up to protect her face, and felt a firm hand grab it. Thoughts that her stepfather or grandfather had followed her flashed through her mind and she tried to wrench away. The crow flapped by again, shrieked in her face and instantly turned into Slugworth. He stood leering down at her. She gazed up at her tormentor in fear. He smirked, and put one boot on top of her ankles. A searing pain shot though them, and Emily closed her eyes and screamed.

Willy Wonka raised his head with a start. He must have dozed off. A whimpering sound had awakened him, and he looked over at Emily. Beads of perspiration stood on her forehead and she was crying in her sleep. Furrows of concern creased his forehead, as he left the comfort of his armchair and returned to Emily's bedside. As he sat down beside her, he brushed his handkerchief across her face, wiping away the dampness. In response to that move, she brought her arm up as if to thwart an attacker. Willy grabbed it gently.

"No dear child, you will hurt yourself!" He nearly shouted, as she tried to wrench away. A few more whimpers escaped her lips, and she collapsed into a deep sleep. Willy let out the breath he had been holding and shook his head.

If he ever got a hold of Slugworth that evil fiend was going to regret it.

Slowly, Emily opened her eyes, and looked up at the ceiling above her. For a moment she could not remember where she was. She turned her head sideways, and her eyes lit upon the armchair where Willy had fallen asleep again. She watched him for a moment, smiling at the way his top hat had slipped sideways over his ear. She was a fan of Willy Wonka through and through. She had a collection of candy wrappers from the very beginning of Wonka candy making career. It was her most prized possession, and Slugworth had it now. It was probably realistically worth quite a mint, but to her it was of indescribable value.

She raised her head a little, and called softly," Mr. Wonka?"

He nodded a little in his sleep and snored softly.

"Mr. Wonka!" She called a little louder, and this time Willy leaped to his feet, grabbing at his slipping top hat.

"Miss-oh, miss- You-you're awake. How wonderful! How perfectly-" He slowly sank down beside her, and slipped his hands under her shoulders, and cradled them there. "How perfectly delightful," he whispered, looking down into her eyes.

Emily looked up at him, unsure what to say. He was looking down at her with an expression of love and genuine caring, laced with tenderness, and sympathy. She gazed up into those blue eyes of kindness, and for a moment neither spoke. Finally Willy broke the silence.

"I read your letter."

Emily closed her eyes, a single tear escaping and running down to drip onto Willy's crisp white gloved hand.

"Forget about it all, dear one. They cannot hurt you here."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Dilemma and a Relapse

He sat with her until she fell asleep, quietly admiring her long dark lashes, and gently humming an old tune called "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" that he had been introduced to by Charlie Bucket, his helper. Willy knew that he really needed to leave and go to dinner with the Buckets, but he didn't want to leave Emily. She had been there only a few hours, but already she had stolen the candy maker's heart. He slowly slipped off the edge of the bed, and backed away. Right now she needed sleep, but he so wanted to stay with her. In a small way he felt that he could revenge his nemesis by being to Emily what her grandfather and stepfather had failed to be. But his better judgement spoke to his big heart and he reluctantly took up his top hat and carefully opened the door and slipped out. Placing his top hat firmly on his head and his cane over his arm, Willy Wonka strode down the hall to the waiting Wonkavator and was whisked away to the chocolate room where the Bucket house sat on a little knoll in the middle of the buttercup field.

Dinner was a complete blur to Willy as his mind was still on Emily. But it seemed to him that no one noticed. No on that is except for Charlie Bucket. Unbeknownst to Willy, HE noticed, and was quiet at the table just keeping an eye on his mentor with a shrewd gaze. Something was bothering Willy Wonka.

Charlie waited until Willy left the small cozy house and trudged into the powdered sugar blizzard outside. Willy liked things to be realistic. Charlie raced down the knoll and grasped his mentors coat tail.

"Willy! Wait up!"

Instantly Willy knew what he wanted.

The chocolatier paused and looked down at Charlie. Every time he saw that boy he seemed to have grown six inches. Now he came to Willy's shoulder. And such intelligence. Willy shook his head. He knew he might have hidden his concern from the elder Bucket family, but there was no way that he could have hidden it from intuitive Charlie.

"Willy, what's up?" Charlie asked, gazing up at his mentor with those grown up blue eyes.

Willy bowed his head for a moment then raised worried features to face his friend. "Charlie I am in a fudge right now."

Charlie thought a second then said, "Okay, Willy. Just try to explain it. What's wrong?"

Willy Wonka sank down onto the steps that led over the chocolate waterfall and propped his elbows on his knees.

"It started like this, Charlie."

Willy slowly pushed open the door to the dimly lit bedroom and let out a sigh of relief. Emily was still here. He sat down in the armchair and closed his eyes. Life was getting very confusing. And it disturbed him that those that had tried to reduce him to ruin were at it again. He was over and done with all that and now all those painful memories were reasserting themselves. With a deep sigh, Willy bowed his head and rested it on the handle of his cane. A solitary tear escaped from his eye, and fell onto his crisp white glove. Angrily he brushed it off as if saying it did not belong there. He leaned his head back onto the chair and fell into a troubled sleep full of treachery and chasing and running- and Slugworth.

A small voice woke our chocolatier from his slumber. It was Nellie and she was troubled.

"What is it, Nellie?" Willy asked stretching. In silence, the Oompa Loompa pointed to the empty bed.

Willy gazed at it for a moment in utter disbelief. "No" managed to escape his suddenly pale lips and he stood as though entranced. "Nellie...? Where is she?" At the shrug that came from the little helper, Willy Wonka turned and ran from the room, leaving his hat and cane behind. Straight for the Wonkavator he ran, nearly crushing the button that was labeled "Chocolate Room". He burst from the Wonkavator almost before it landed and charged up the hill into the Bucket house, coattails flapping. "Help! Charlie! She's gone!" He gasped out. He paused. Mrs. Bucket was stirring something in the kettle on the stove and the elder Buckets were sleeping in the other room. At the look of incredulous shock at his outburst that he got from Mrs. Bucket, Willy tried to calm down, as Charlie came into the kitchen from the cellar.

"Willy, what on the earth has happened to you?" Charlie asked, coming over to tuck a hand into the chocolatier's trembling one. Willy thought for a moment how he didn't mind that guesture as he once had.

"Charlie, it's Emily! She's not there anymore."

"Where? The hospital complex?"

"Yes."

Charlie studied the look on Willy's face, and he decided not to make light of this matter. It seemed to be very important to his friend.

"Ok, Willy. It will be ok. We will find her. She can't have gone far, and I am sure that if we all work together, we can figure something out."

So together they trudged back to the Wonkavator.

"Now," began Charlie, forming a plan of action. "The most likely reasonable explanation is that she has woke up and gone exploring. But I thought she wasn't in any shape to move."

"I gave her Wonkavite." Willy said miserably. The vitamins would have completely restored her shattered limbs, making it no trouble for her to walk.

Charlie frowned and remarked," You sound sorry."

Willy smacked one fist into his palm. "They've got her, Charlie, I just know it!"

Charlie studied the agitation in Wonka's eyes and considered. Willy Wonka wasn't really the hard tough guy that he had portrayed himself to be when the five lucky (or unlucky) children had come to tour his factory. Right now there was a concern that Charlie Bucket had rarely seen. Actually never seen. Never before had he seen the trembling lip, or the pale features. He hooked one arm through his employer's and smiled a kind beam up to the taller man, and a look of understanding passed between them. They would always be there for each other.

"Ok let's look at it this way. Where were you when she disappeared?" Charlie asked, ever practical.

Willy gazed down at the floor, his wild hair and worried blue eyes making him look childlike in his distraught moment. "I was sitting by her bed in the chair," he replied slowly.

At exactly this moment, there was a loud explosion and every light in the building dimmed slightly and then went out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 A Terrible Time

Willie Wonka hesitated for a second. In that moment, the lights came back on. The gentle hum of the factory replaced the horrid silence, and the chocolate river began to flow again. Willie and Charlie were breathing a sigh of relief when the an oompa loompa came rushing out of the next room. He bowed quickly and began to speak.

"Sir, the caramel room has had an unfortunate accident. There was an explosion and much damage. Miss Emily has been slightly injured, but not much." He didn't get to finish, because suddenly Willie Wonka wasn't there. Charlie waved him away and followed his employer. He didn't follow all the way. A strange sound in the back hall caught his attention and he went to check it out. He suspected foul play, and was very close to the truth.

The chocolatier's heart had leaped when the oompa loompa had mentioned Emily's name. He had been concerned that somehow Slugworth had crept in and taken her. (Which was true.) He reached the caramel room in record time, barely noticing the mass of oompa loompas that were cleaning up steaming gooey puddles of caramel. It dripped from the ceiling, the pipes, and the glass windows. It crept toward the door in a massive scalding flood. Emily was there, her head leaning against a pipe, Nellie beside her. Her face was pale and her right hand had a nasty second degree burn from a nearby pipe that hissed steam. Nellie had shoved it away and was nursing a first degree burn on her own hand when he ran in.

"Miss, oh Miss, Miss Emily," Willie leaped over an overturned kettle and grasped the girl's hand. "My dear, where have you been?" His hat was tilted to one side, and he could hardly speak for trying to catch his breath from running. "Miss Emily, wake up," He reached over and gently slapped her face to wake her up, cringing as if someone had slapped his own face. "Miss Emily, please wake up."

Slowly she came to, stirring slightly, a wince of pain going across her face. Willie realized that she was not completely recovered from the injuries that he had treated her for earlier. He should have known that the Wonkavite wasn't that strong. She opened her mouth as if she was going to speak, but hesitated when she saw where she was. Hearing Wonka's gentle plea, she slowly turned troubled eyes on to him. For a moment there was so much she wanted to say that she could say nothing. Finally she was able to speak, but the words were not what Willie Wonka wanted to hear.

"He's got goons here, Mr Wonka. Everywhere. They brought me here and set off the explosion. See, if they can get you to look bad, then your shop will be shut down. The government will lock you up. Then Slugworth and Farnsworth will have no competition, and you'll be out of their proverbial hair, and they can become successful under the guise of continuing where you left off."

By now, she was crying, and Willie Wonka wasn't sure what to do first. An investigation, find the perpetrators, clean up the sizzling caramel, repair the hissing pipes, comfort Emily...suddenly the words of the reporting oompa loompa came back to him. "Miss Emily, are you hurt?"

Emily brushed a hand across her face, brushing away hair that revealed a gash on her forehead where she had hit the pipe, and nodded. "Just some cuts and scrapes, and a steam burn from a stupid pipe." she held out her hand to show him.

Willie tucked his cane under his arm and picked her up. "Come then, dear child; let's get you taken care of." He snapped his fingers and the staring oompa loompas went back to scrubbing and welding and mopping. Nellie followed silently. Every rattle and clang of the old factory made Willie Wonka hesitate. But he made his way to the medical complex with his burden, enjoying the feel of her hand clasping his coat and her hair against his neck where her head rested. A warrior feeling was growing inside his heart. He wasn't giving up his factory. The oompa loompas would have no place to go. He would lose Emily. He would lose his dream. Willy Wonka would be a household name no more. It would be Slugworths Chocolates, he thought bitterly. Or Farnsworth's." He grimaced. That was unthinkable.

Emily leaned her head against the shoulder of the strange chocolatier, the purple velvet warm where her face rested on it. That same intoxicating chocolate scent that followed him everywhere began to have its relaxing effect again as well as the gentle rocking motion of his steps. She was rather beginning to like this place.

Through the door of the medical complex they went. Reluctantly she let go of his coat as Willy Wonka set her down in the bed where she had once been. For a moment, he hesitated when her eyes met his. "I will be right back," he said softly, and hurried away. She gazed after him. After being locked up and beat up by men who hated her, she wasn't sure what to do with a man that acted like she was a jewel to him. What if she actually meant something to him? The look in his eyes when he frantically leaned over her trying to wake her up,, the tenderness in his eyes when he realized she was hurt and pulled her close to carry her away. She closed her eyes. What if he really did care?

He was back, burn cream and antiseptic in one hand, Wonkavite and ice in the other.

He didn't speak, didn't trust himself to, everything he said was with his eyes. He nestled the ice on her hand, jumping when she winced at the sudden protect of her nerve receptors. Then he did something he had never done before. For a moment, he hesitated, looking from his gloved hands to her pale and injured ones. As if coming to a personal agreement, he slipped his hands out of his gloves, and picked up the antiseptic. His touch was gentle as he poured it on the various cuts and scrapes she had received from being thrown across the room in the explosion. He reached up and carefully brushed back the hair from her forehead and dabbed antiseptic on the injury. Without really thinking, she reached up with her free hand and grasped his hand, pinning it against her soft face. "Please don't leave me." He looked down into those violet eyes and shook his head.

"I won't Miss Emily. I won't."

His eyes were locked on hers, reading the emotions there. Fear, so real, so paralyzing, that there was little room for any other emotion. He admitted to himself that he rather enjoyed the feel of her holding his hand. He snapped back to reality, and gently pulled away, brushing the tears from her face that were escaping her eyes. And in that moment, he vowed to find Slugworth. And when he did, it wasn't going to be pretty.


	9. Chapter 9

"He's got goons here...he's got goons here..." Willy Wonka jerked awake and looked wildly around him. Still sitting in the armchair in the medical unit. He rubbed his face and sighed. Only a nightmare. What had Emily meant by that? And how had someone gotten into the caramel room? Worse still, where were these goons? Were they still at the factory? He had spent the entire previous evening after the explosion with Charlie searching the entire factory. All they found was a tunnel near the back of the property with exiting footprints. They had immediately closed it off and spent the next hour sealing all of the premises. Guards were placed and all seemed secure. But Willy Wonka couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

A whimper from the sleeping Emily caught his attention and he stood and walked over to where she lay, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to her. Her face was crumpled in an unhappy expression and her hands were balled into fists. Taking one of the fists in his hands, the chocolatier sighed again. He could not believe the turn his life had taken in such a very short time.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Slugworth pounded a fist on the table. The wiry man that stood before him cringed. "What do you mean you didn't bring her back?"

"Well,sir there were all these tiny - people - running around and I tripped over a - a pipe that I didn't see and fell against a vat of - something - boiling - and it was hot and I yelled and knocked over a- something - anyway there was an explosion and I ran."

Slugworth's face became purple with rage and he exploded in anger. "You incompetent idiot! Out of my sight." Slugworth waved him away and the henchman scrambled for the door.

"You know," a calm deep evil voice spoke from the armchair by the fireplace. "When you tell lies about someone, what do they do first?"

Slugworth considered then replied, "They try to explain that it's not the truth."

The voice stood and walked into the light of the lamp on Slugworth desk.

"Well, my dear Slugworth, we start making some lies. Smoke him out."

"Farnsworth, what a great idea." Slugworth rubbed his hands together evilly.

Farnsworth leaned toward him, an evil gleam in his eyes. "My poor daughter is held hostage in the strange candy mans place and he will not let her go. In fact, she was last seen in bad shape and Willy Wonka has refused to let her out for medical treatment..."

"...Maybe it is a publicity stunt, or perhaps the candy man has finally lost his mind." Charlie dropped the newspaper on the breakfast table and threw his hands in the air. "Lies, all of it!"

Willy Wonka sat stunned. It was insane. It was preposterous. Lies, all of it. It would ruin his reputation. There was only one thing to do. He had to talk to Emily.

Ma Bucket was watching TV in the next room. "Look, Willie, Emily is on TV."

Willy Wonka blood ran cold and he rushed into the living room. He stared in mixed fear and confusion as Emily spoke into the news camera.

"No, Mr Wonka did not keep me at his factory. I had a run in with some teenagers and he so graciously let me recover in the safety of his factory. Anyone that is against Mr Wonka doesn't know the kind of person he really is. I just want him to know that I could not risk ruining his reputation by being the reason that evil people have written such lies and that, Mr Wonka, is why I left. I wish you well."

Willy Wonka began to pace. "No, no dear child, no! You are not safe there! Dear one you are not safe!" He was in such a distraught state, that the factory ran on its own that day, as Charlie was too busy trying to console Mr Wonka to see to the work.

After Emily left, Willy Wonka dropped into depression. He had no way of finding her, and he knew that she was probably in the hands of Slugworth and Farnsworth. He grimaced at the thought and spent his hours in the medical room in his armchair.

Charlie felt sorry for him, and even Charlie's dad kept an ear out for news when he was at work. No news came.

She cringed as he stood over her again, her ears ringing from his hand connecting with her face. "You will talk," The evil voice growled at her. "We have ways of making you talk..."

Emily looked up into the evil eyes of Farnsworth and narrowed her eyes. "It has been almost a week, Mr Farnsworth. I'm not giving up now. You are completely rude and evil, and you do not deserve to be famous. Willy Wonka is famous because he is kind. I know nothing about his factory, I spent the entire time in the hospital unit. Like I told you, I know nothing."

Farnsworth's fist came in contact with her face again, and she tasted blood. Curling into a ball, all she could think of was the strange chocolatier's calm eyes as he looked down at her. She would not fail him. Not after all he had done for her.

Farnsworth grabbed her arm and yanked her up from the floor. "We've got to get rid of her, Slugworth. She knows too much. We will just have to hire a spy." Slugworth snorted, and grabbed her other arm. "Okay, then. Let's go. Time is running out. The contract with Ronald Chocolates is up in a week. We have to have a replacement by then or we are out of business."

Emily found herself bound, dragged outside, and tossed into the back of a pickup truck again. The bumpy ride ended after a lengthy, swerving drive. She wasn't sure what was going to happen. All she could hope was that she either died quickly or someone would rescue her.


	10. Chapter 10

OH MY GOODNESS! This story has been so long in the making. I apologize, all you lovely readers. This story literally has the most views and watches of any I have done. I really apologize for making all you starshines wait sooooo long but here it is! Finally the next chapter. I will definitely try to keep this going till it is done. I have so many ideas for this one. Had a bit of writers block. But anyhow, we are back ON TRACK lovely people! Leaning more toward a

WILLYWONKAWILLYWONKAWILLYWONKA

Mr Bucket was driving home after a busy day delivering for the factory. His heart was heavy for Charlie and Mr Wonka. Willy Wonka had not been the same since Emily had left in order to save the factory and disappeared from the face of the earth. The strange chocolatier would not leave his quiet haven in the dark medical complex. He was mourning for Emily, a daughter he had gotten to know very well, and now she had left him and he couldn't save her. Left to try to save **his** factory. Mr. Bucket shook his head. He had never seen anything like it.

Willy Wonka sat in the medical complex in his big arm chair, fingers in a triangle tapping each other in thought, latex gloves squeaking annoyingly. Nellie, his faithful oompa loompa stood watching him. She couldn't figure him out. He was quite a recluse for many years, and one really could not fault him for that. He had experienced so much trouble at the hands of the aforementioned evil nemesis that he had chosen to stay hidden. Out of necessity, not by desire.

Willy Wonka stood for the umpteenth time and paced the floor, twirling his cane in one hand then stabbing it at the shadows as if toward some unseen enemy. Nellie rolled her eyes and plastered a sweet expression on her passive face. "Sir?"

The distressed chocolatier whirled, long coat whishing through the air and froze in place. "Yes, Nancy?"

"You are doing _it_ again."

Willy looked down at his feet then at the cane in his hand. "Hm." He shrugged. "So I am." And started pacing again, twirling his cane as a baton.

Nancy rolled her eyes again. "Sir, if you are that stressed about this girl, then go find her. Get out of your little shell and go find her."

Willy turned on his heel and cocked his head at the oompa loompa. "Shell. Chocolate shell. Hm. The eclairs need a chocolate shell. be sure to tell the candy room. Find her. Find who? Hm am I really that daft? Shell. What shell. I don't have a shell. Only candy has a shell. And I am not candy my dear. Or people would eat me. And that is cannibalism. Very much frowned - Owww!"

A sudden pain in his ankle made Willy stop chattering and hop around on his other foot, black shiny shoes creaking like a Pogo stick with Augustus Gloop atop it. He finally paused as if in deep thought. Looking down, he realized Nancy was tapping her small foot, a deep frown making her look very unhappy. Her arms on her hips made her seem formidable, even though Willy Wonka was three times her size. Willy looked incredulous. "Why-you-you - just kicked me."

Nancy nodded. "Yes. Now go outside those great iron gates and find her before you drive us all mad."

The strange man's shoulders slumped and he sat down heavily. "Nancy, what if I am too late. What if she's gone? What if that evil man has- has - oh, starshine!"

And with those words, the lonely chocolatier began to cry. For the first time in his life, he felt lost and terribly heartbroken.

Nancy crossed her arms oompa-loompa-style and nodded wisely. Willy Wonka had learned to love.

ALITTLEWHILELATER

Torrential rain made it so hard to see that Mr. Bucket could not finish his deliveries. To be safe he took the long road back to the factory, barely able to see anything in the blinding rain. He gripped the steering wheel so hard his big hands hurt, but the steady swiiiiisssshhhhh of water on the road under his tires reminded him how precarious his situation was and commanded his full attention. Squinting against the torrent, he turned right and almost ran into a parked truck. Two men were carrying a large object toward the edge of the bridge. Swerving and speeding past them, he looked back in his rear-view mirror in time to see them pitch whatever it was over the edge, run back to their truck and turn around - driving away as fast as they could. Incredulously, he slammed on the brakes. His truck skidded sideways in the road and he jumped out, leaving the motor running and the door open. "What on earth was that?" he asked himself, turning up his coat collar against the cold rain. As he reached the side of the bridge, he noticed a Wonka Chocolates wrapper laying on the ground. It was recently dropped, as it had not soaked into the pavement. He picked it up between two fingers and looked at it closely. Warning bells were going off in his head. Suddenly, a terrible thought came to him and his eyes widened in fear. "No!" he growled, audibly and ran slipping and sliding down the embankment to the river. He dove into the water, no concern for his own safety.

Willy Wonka sped through the rapidly falling rain, a complete maniac when it came to driving. Poor Nancy was getting thrown every which way as he skidded around corners and across intersections. He was headed up into the old valley where Slugworth chocolates were stationed. The anxious chocolatier was approaching the Smithing River when he saw a truck haphazardly sitting across the road. "Get out of my way, crackerjack!" He exclaimed, slamming on the brakes. His own truck also skidded sideways, just as a very wet Mr. Bucket came scrambling up the bank. He slipped and slid across the bridge and started down the other side.

"What has gotten into that man?" Willy wondered aloud. He climbed out of the delivery truck and sloshed toward the embankment. "I say, Mr. Bucket! What seems to be the matter?" he called out, leaning over the edge. Mr Bucket only paused to say, "They threw her in!" And he dove in to the swollen river again.

There was no explanation needed. Willy, overcome by desperation, yelled "Nancy!" and throwing down his can and hat, he dove into the river as well.

They found her at the same time, the ropes around her wrists snagged on a limb under the water. They worked together to free her and resurfaced, to find Nancy at the shore waiting for them. Quickly, they both sloshed ashore, and laid their burden down carefully on the wet bank. Willy Wonka, a complete basket case, paced back and forth, anxiously rubbing his hands together, looking the complete epitome of a drowned rat as he watched Nancy and Mr. Bucket working on his starshine. His normally kind face was taught with worry, and one could not tell if it was rain or tears running down his face.


	11. Chapter 11

"Dear child! You should not have done that," the chocolatier paced the well-worn medical complex floor, just as he had paced for the past few weeks. A long night had followed Emily's rescue and everyone was exhausted. Willy was trying to explain his frustrations to Emily who sat on the side of the medical complex bed wrapped in a blanket borrowed from Grandpa Joe who had insisted on helping. (He had a loyalty to the factory from his days there many moons ago).

"Yes, those terrible men are in jail now, but - Starshine - you could have been killed!" His distress was clearly evident on Mr. Wonka's face.

Emily nodded. "I know, Mr. Wonka. But what was I supposed to do? You do realize that all this is my fault, don't you? I was just a mole that accidentally happened to have shown up right where they wanted me and if I had stayed and seen your factory, then I would have had all the information that they needed. I would have been a dead person and you would have been ruined - possibly killed - and out of business."

Willy shook his head in frustration and paced even more furiously, his coat billowing behind him. "But do you realize that if you had died, that would have been _my_ fault, whether I left you out there on the street or if I had brought you here?"

Emily sighed. "I'm sorry." she whispered, a lone tear sliding down her face.

Willy Wonka, froze and gazed solemnly at her, unsure what to say. He had not expected such a calm response to the back and forth tirade. His face, taught with the stress he was feeling, was a mixture of confusion, regret, and sadness. She wasn't looking at him, but instead sat in a defeated pose, rubbing her left shoulder and her eyes fixed on the tile. Her eyes were closed, and she sighed, tiredly.

He quickly strode over to where she sat and knelt in front of her, reaching for her hands. "Emily, Emily," he spoke gently, using her given name. "Emily, you did a generous, selfless thing for me and my factory and I desperately want you to know that I appreciate it. But I can not live with myself - could not - _would_ not- if you had died. Please consult me before you try any more heroics? I am not as young as I once was and I do not wish to end it drowning in sorrow."

Emily sighed and nodded. "Okay."

The strange man patted her knee. "That's a good girl. Now, is there any other concerns we should have?"

Emily grimaced at the thought and shook her head again. "Now that Farnsworth and Slugworth are in jail, I think we are okay."

Willy Wonka's face relaxed at the thought and he stood. Holding out a hand, he smiled. "Come along then, Starshine. I have a factory to show you!"

_WW_WW_WW_WW_WW_WW_WW_WW_WW_WW_WW_WW_WW_WW_WW_WW_WW_WW_

Okay, here is the ending of this story. I can't believe how many people have read this story and liked it. It has well over 1,000 views. Strangely not near as many reviews :? I may have to consider a sequel. Please review peeps! You all are the life blood to my pen! PLEASE pretty please review!


End file.
